Friends, Partners, and Lovers
by Dieced
Summary: A catch-all collection for all my Zero/X drabbles and one-shots. Occasional naughty suggestions, but nothing serious.


The whirring of his systems coming online and the gradual regaining of his senses told X that his systems where fully charged, and his night's 'sleep' was over.

One by one, he became aware of the things around him: the soft blankets on him; Zero's body under him with his arms around him; and the quiet sound of Zero's systems and slow breathing, signs that his lover was still offline. X hadn't noticed Zero join him in bed last night, or felt Zero pull X on top of him, but that was one of the traits of reploid sleep. Unless danger was sensed or a real effort was made to rouse them, reploids could sleep through almost anything.

X slowly opened his eyes, and his optics instantly adjusted to the darkness of their shared bedroom. The only light came through the door from their living room/kitchen/dining room/everything-else-because-Hunter-quaters-are-small room, the light probably coming from a forgotten lamp. Their quarters had no windows to let in light, but a quick check to his internal clock told X that, despite the darkness, it was at least an hour past sunrise. Although X was in no hurry to get up.

A short while later, X herd Zero's systems come to life, and Zero's arms tightened around him, pulling him close.

"Mmmf, good morning," Zero nuzzled into the top of X's head. "You been awake long?"

"Nah, not really," X replied, craning his face up to plant a soft kiss on Zero's lips. Zero returned it, and the two stayed that way for a moment as the last of Zero's systems came online. X eventually pulled away and lay his head back on Zero's chest, relaxing into him.

"So, what's your day look like? Busy?"

Zero leaned back and his eyes unfocused as he checked his data banks. "Nope. Training with my unit in a few hours, and a routine patrol this evening, but nothing too crazy. You?"

"Agh, paperwork. A few mission reports I've been putting off."

"So what I'm hearing," Zero grinned as his hand began to rub up and down X's back, "is that we've got the morning to ourselves. Got anything in mind?"

Sliding slightly off Zero and propping himself up on one elbow, X smiled back. "Well, we could take the time to make ourselves a nice breakfast. Or, we could mess around for a bit," X's casual tone and smile took on a suggestive hint at that. "It's been a while since the last time we had morning sex."

"Or," Zero too dropped his voice to a more suggestive tone, "we could combine the two. Eat breakfast off each other. How does that sound?"

Zero was just about to move his hand further down X's back, when X burst out laughing hysterically.

"Wha-?"

Zero was unable the finish any sort of question as X collapsed on to him, seemingly unable to control his laughter.

"That was a serious suggestion X. I don't get what's so funny."

"I- I'm sorry," X sputtered, calming down a bit. "No, I get what you were thinking. Berries and cream and stuff. But honestly the first thing that came to mind was-" X poorly restrained a giggle. "Y'know those egg and bacon smiley faces they always draw in cartoons? I thought of that, and it was just such a ridiculous mental picture-" Another thought struck him, and X shook with barely contained laughter, before wheezing out: "One of us would probably get a grease burn, and-" At this point X lost it again and laughter overtook him.

The mood gone, Zero flopped back onto his pillow as X continued to laugh into his chest. X's laugh was contagious though, and soon Zero found himself laughing as well. Minutes later found them both still laughing; X laughing at the scene in his head, and Zero just laughing because X was laughing.

Eventually they both stopped to catch their breath, and X sat back, wiping tears from his eyes.

Zero sat up as well, and slung an arm playfully around X's shoulders. "So... breakfast then?"

"Heh, sounds good."

Turning to face each other, the two shared another long, deep kiss, before they both rose to begin their day.


End file.
